darkscapefandomcom-20200215-history
Recipe for Disaster/Freeing the Mountain dwarf/Transcript
A Friend from the North Inspecting the Mountain Dwarf *'Player:' How do I protect you I wonder... *'Gypsy Aris:' To protect our short angry friend from the culinaromancer's magics, I suggest that you seek out his father within the mountain tunnel that he guards. *'Gypsy Aris:' His fondness for rock cakes could prove key in freeing him. Easy as (Rock) Cake *'Player:' That dwarf... I somehow can't remember how I managed to save him... *'Cook:' The dwarf? Oh, yeah, I think that was an easy one, didn't you say? *'Player:' I did? Er, I did. *'Cook:' You went to see his dad in the tunnels under white wolf mountain, and then got some rock cakes, if I remember rightly. *'Player:' Oh yeah... I remember now... *'Cook:' Did you want a reminder on any other of your brave exploits? *to list of options Under the Mountain Grouchy Old Dwarf *'Player:' ...son...time bubble...culinaromancer...freeze...rockcakes! *'Old Dwarf:' ... *'Old Dwarf:' I have absolutely no clue what you are on about. Sit down, catch your breath and explain please! *'Player:' Ok. Your son, the one who guards the tunnel entrance? *'Old Dwarf:' Oh aye. Good lad he is. *'Player:' Well he's at a special meeting and he's been frozen by the culinaromancer! *'Old Dwarf:' Ok... you lost me again. I just got back from visitin' him up top, he's fine. *'Player:' He's in a TIME BUBBLE! *'Old Dwarf:' Oh that. No no, he's quite ok. That was last week. *'Player:' I need your rock cakes to free him from it. *'Old Dwarf:' You're delusional. Never would old Rohak give away his special recipe, not for all the golden nectar from the Rising Sun! *'Rohak:' I would never give away me special rock cake recipe, not for all the golden nectar from the Rising Sun! A Little Persuasion *'Player:' What can you tell me about dwarves and ale? *'Emily:' Erm... they like it? *'Player:' No no no... I mean what kind of ale do they drink? *'Emily:' Well I know for sure that they enjoy my special recipe. *'Player:' Oh? Would you tell me? *'Emily:' And lose money? I think not! **'Player:' I could offer you some in return, how about 100 gold? **'Player:' I could offer you some in return, how about 200 gold? **'Player:' (Persuade) I'm really quite trustworthy once you get to know me. ***'Player:' Oh go on, I'm really quite trustworthy once you get to know me. ***'Emily:' Mmmmm... the secret is in the gold. Drop a gold coin into asgarnian ale and you'll get this weird golden ale that the dwarves seem to love. I think they're genetically attracted to gold. ***'Player:' Thanks. ***'Emily:' Wait... what am I saying? I just gave you the secret! Asgoldian Ales *'Player:' Here, have a drink. *''You hand the ale to the dwarf who slurps with a noise of a thousand seals celebrating a rain of fish.'' *'Rohak:' Is that what I think it is? *'Player:' Maybe! *'Rohak:' That's from the Rising Sun, the barmaid there will never tell me the recipe she uses. It's divine! *'Player:' Thinking of recipes... *'Rohak:' No! I shwears I'll never tell... *''The dwarf nurses the very last drops of the pint as if he'd really like more.'' *'Player:' Here, have another. *'Rohak:' Don't mind if I do! *''Rohak the dwarf looks a bit drunk.'' *'Player:' I think you deserve another pint. *'Rohak:' Don't mind if I do! *''Rohak the dwarf looks a little more drunk.'' *'Player:' I'm sure another pint will go down nicely. *'Rohak:' Don't mind if I do! *''Several beers later...'' *''Rohak the dwarf looks very drunk.'' Do a Mate a Favour *'Rohak:' Ahhh, yer me besht mate... mate. *'Player:' You're a good friend Rohak, do you think you could do me a favour? *'Rohak:' Fer you Player? Fer you I'd... Id... shlide down a shlope of thishtlesh wif no 'elmet on! *'Player:' I don't need you to do that... friend. Just something as simple as baking me some of your wonderful rock cakes. Hmm? For your good friend? *'Rohak:' Fer you! Anyfin'! Fer a price of course! *'Player:' Good. I'm sure I have some gold somewhere! *'Player:' How much gold do you want to make the cake? *'Rohak:' WHAT?! That wasn't a dream? Oh my aching head... *'Player:' No, not a dream, you agreed to make me your special rock cake, for a fee. *'Rohak:' Oh. *'Rohak:' 100 gold, no less! *'Rohak:' Also, you'll need to get the ingredients too. Milk, flour, egg and bowl of water, mind it's a bowl and not a dirty bucket. *''You hand over 100 gold.'' *'Player:' You didn't say I'd have to run around... but ok! Milk, flour, egg, bowl of water... I'll be back! Hot Off the Stove *'Player:' I have all the items you asked for... is that it? I could make these! *'Rohak:' No you couldn't, there's a special ingredient, but I'm not going to tell you what it is! *'Player:' Well... here's the ingredients anyway. *''You hand over the ingredients and watch the dwarf make the cake.'' *''Rohak places the cake on the table.'' *'Rohak:' There, as good as my word. Hot rock cakes to my special recipe. *'Rohak:' Hot any use out of that rock cake I made you Player? *'Player:' Not yet but I will. I'm going to save your son. *'Rohak:' I keep tellin you, he's fine! Freeing the Mountain Dwarf Cool It *'Gypsy Aris:' STOP! What do you think you're doing! *'Gypsy Aris:' You can't feed him red hot rock cakes! You'll kill him! Find a way to cool them down. *'Player:' Oh, ok, I'll find a way to cool them down then. *'Gypsy Aris:' I hear there's a rather chilly reception on top of a rather icey mountain. Save from the Father *'Gypsy Aris:' Good work adventurer, I've teleported them away to safety! You only have number council members left to protect! Transcript